


new god

by horus1251



Series: Divine war [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven & Hell, Lucifer decides what kind of god he will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer from season 13 episode 18 Right before he tells Anael he can' actually make angels prequel to the series





	1. Gabriel picks a side and Lucifer decides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel picks a side

Gabriel throws off the two demons 

Asmodeus looks up '' Gabriel what are you doing you know that I will punish you for this ''

Gabriel '' No I don't think so '' eyes glow blue body heals and wings come out.

Asmodeus ''I broke you 

Gabriel '' I don't think so''

Asmodeus '' you are weak you don't have the power 

Gabriel '' I think I do''

Asmodeus gets angry throws a white sphere at Gabriel 

Gabriel just swats it away.

Gabriel'' you know I really hate that jacket'' waves hand 

Asmodeus catches on fire and burns to nothing.

Gabriel smiles 

Castiel ''brother''

Gabriel's eyes turn blue ''Castiel catch me up on all miss oh and don't lie I will know or leave anything out ''

Castiel '' Well Sam said yes to Lucifer  I threw and a bottle full of holy fire at Michael he burns Lucifer got angry killed me then  Sam took control back pull him and Michael into the cage God brought me back to life I went to heaven the angels were diverse some wanted to follow others wanted to stay how it was Raphael wanted the apocalypse so I

fought against him I work with Crowley open purgatory took the souls from there killed Raphael accident took leviathans in they took control and escape Sam and Dean made a weapon to killed the leviathans stab the leader but dean, and me went to purgatory Dean escape I let myself stay behind Angels came and took me out of purgatory Namoi force

me to do things escape her met Metatron work together to close heaven turns out instead he locks angels out of heaven Metatron took my grace then use it for the spell it was angel  on angel war Dean took the Mark of Cain I took another angel grace lead the angels back to heaven but the angels lost there wings Dean killed a knight of hell became a demon cure him of being a demon''

Gabriel '' wait there is a cure''

Castiel ''let me get back okay  went on a quest to remove the mark met Cain dean killed Cain We remove the mark but 

Gabriel '' WHAT ''

Castiel ''let loose our aunt say yes to Lucifer fought Amara as He captures well I was capture Dean and Sam found god Lucifer escape darkness  with there help I met dad we made a plan to put her back in the cage it failed God was dying Dean got the darkness to heal god they became family The darkness left a gift to said thanks, dean and sam mother was brought back god and darkness  left Lucifer felt abandoned again  had a kid lock away turns in a different vessel put him in alternate universe Lucifer with Mary Lucifer  escape came back to this earth now we can't find him now we have lucifer and michael to deal with  

Gabriel '' let me guess you want Lucifer beaten''

Castiel ''yes ''

Gabriel ''why''

Castiel '' because he is evil

Gabriel'' even though you have killed and done more harm to humans and angels than anyone you said you good but he is evil ''

Castiel '' he is the devil''

Gabriel ''yes but if you look at facts you have done worse than him and unlike him, you aren't trying to fix them 

Sam '' wait what ''

Gabriel ''Lucifer plans on fixing all the damage done to our family because of Castiel meaning everyone that died and wings will be fixed hell he plans on fixing heaven and making angel on angel violence unheard of''.

Sam '' wait ''

Gabriel '' while you and your friends have broken a blood deal with a reaper killed death now because of your desperation in getting your mother back you broke the boundaries between dimensions meaning that alternate Michael can just walk into this dimension and we would have no way to stop him  from reaching the reality ''

Sam '' you mean ''

Gabriel '' yes but that is not all every being from other dimensions can move to and from this and the next ''

Sam '' you have to help us then ''

Gabriel '' no ''

Sam '' but we will all die ''

Gabriel '' No I am not on your side ''

Sam '' what you are on Lucifer side''

Gabriel '' Lucifer wants to reunited and protect us all and like it or not he is the only with a chance so yes I will make certain we will survive and the only way to do that if we get Lucifer on our side and hope dad returns because those world at least will have god and the darkness so we need this dimension of father and our aunt

Gabriel ''prepare for war Samuel because this will be the worse you ever fought''

The portal behind them pops out dean 

Deano 

Dean '' Gabriel ''

Dean ''the gate is ...wait why is it not closing ''

Gabriel, ''you tell him i will get help on our side ''

Gabriel appears right as Lucifer is about to send duma away 

Gabriel ''Hello brother ''

 

  

 


	2. Angelic Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel speak deals are made

Previous 

_Dean opens a portal to Michael's world Gabriel in the bunker phone rings Asmodeus wants Gabriel back you have ten minutes to decide,_

_Asmodeus breaks into the bunker demons grab Gabriel drag toward the entrance_

_Gabriel throws the demons to the ground_

_Gabriel waves hand  Asmodeus burns alive_

_Gabriel ''Hello brother ''_

Lucifer head snap up 

sister jo spins around 

Lucifer jumps to his feet '' Gabriel took you long enough ''

Gabriel stops eyes widen '' you knew ''

Lucifer '' little brother I told you I taught you everything you know '' 

Lucifer '' why do you think I twisted the blade I knew it was a trick ''

Gabriel freezes up '' why didn't you look for me then '' smirks  but actually hurt on the inside

Lucifer '' I assume you wanted everyone to think you were dead so I thought you were done I didn't want to force you out until you were ready ''

Lucifer smiles '' So why are you here brother ''

Gabriel '' boundaries are broken ''

Lucifer smiles disappears ''what ''

Gabriel '' the hardy boys broke the dimensions barriers''

Lucifer eyes turn red cracks appear on the ground then the ground heals 

Gabriel '' Asmodeus capture and torture me ''

Lucifer moves toward Gabriel '' little brother ''Lucifer says in a small voice 

Gabriel ''enough of that is it true ''

Lucifer '' is what true ''

Gabriel '' do you want to fix things''

Lucifer '' yes little brother ''

Gabriel '' Alright then I wish to help but I have some conditions ''

Lucifer '' okay let heard them''

Gabriel '' One you help humanity ''

Lucifer ''done'' says a little reluctantly 

Gabriel smiles '' two the angels'' wings allow me to fix them ''

Lucifer smiles inwardly because he is unable to do that '' done ''

Gabriel winks '' third Create division of different angels ''

Lucifer '' what do you mean ''

Gabriel '' I mean don't make one angel do the entire job ''

Lucifer '' done ''

Gabriel '' Michael is broken ''

Lucifer '' yes Lucifer says weariedly and little confused  ''

Gabriel '' with the threat we will need to fix him ''

Lucifer '' what to stop him from attacking us ''

Gabriel '' easy the runes Crowley put on you modify them to make it where he can't attack us but able to defend if need be''

Lucifer '' okay''

Gabriel '' I know to make angels you need souls to modify and you need a power boost so instead of using souls in heaven uses some from hell as power boosters

Lucifer learning how to make angels now smiles

Gabriel '' your will need to have hundred percent of your grace so absorb the half the souls of hell to heal your grace and give you power boost''

Gabriel '' now four I ask that you bring back our brothers and sisters that have died back ''

Lucifer '' done ''

Gabriel '' five  when you introduce me to your son said the fun one ''

Lucifer smiles 

Gabriel '' and last actually be a father to your son unlike ours ''

Lucifer '' I was already planning on it ''

Gabriel looks at Lucifer ''than exchange you have my support'' '', oh to prove I mean it here '' Gabriel pulls out the archangel blade and hands it to Lucifer 

Lucifer takes it 

Gabriel a little softy '' I miss you brother 


	3. Lucifer goes to hell and makes angels

Lucifer  
smiles okay Jo  
Jo  
comes back in yes Lucifer  
Lucifer  
tell the angels I have the materials to make angels and the reason why I haven't started is that I had to wait for my power to be full  
Jo  
smiles yes Lucifer  
Lucifer  
Brother  
Gabriel  
Yes  
Lucifer  
Do you know where the door to hell is  
Gabriel  
why don't you just fly  
Lucifer  
Crowley used the cage to bind me to the realm I am currently in  
Gabriel  
that would take too long for you to get there you know what here snap fingers  
Lucifer has teleported to hell demons snap up  
Braxton  
my lord  
Lucifer  
You betray me  
Braxton  
no, my lord, I tried to stop him but he is a prince of hell  
Lucifer  
was a prince now dead  
Braxton  
gulps what are your orders sir  
Lucifer  
I need millions of humans souls bring them to me  
Braxton  
my lord  
Lucifer  
shouting Now  
the demons snap to attention and race to do his bidding  
Braxton  
mutters  
there are no more prince of hell  
Lucifer  
heard that  
Braxton  
Gulps my lord  
Lucifer  
raises eyebrow  
Lucifer  
Yes  
Braxton  
Sir who shall rule hell under you of course because I doubt that you would stay  
Lucifer  
You  
Braxton  
I but I am not powerful enough  
Lucifer  
Your not how would you like to be a prince of hell  
Braxton  
it would be an honor sire  
the demons return with millions of humans souls  
Lucifer  
bring them here  
The run to bring it to here  
Lucifer opens his mouth and sucks the souls in  
Lucifer no longer looks the same he looks like god except only little darker  
Lucifer  
good he raises his hand  
braxton is the new regent of hell and is now a prince of hell with the powers of one snaps fingers and power erupts into Braxton's eyes turn gold  
Lucifer  
Choose three demons to join you as princes  
Braxton  
You three points to random demons  
Lucifer  
congrats you are now princes of hell snaps fingers and eyes turn gold  
Lucifer  
these four will rule unless I return or order otherwise  
Lucifer with his new power disappears  
Lucifer reappears in the garden  
Lucifer uses Gabriel suggestion of one percent from each soul and decides to bring back angels that have died then with his power copies the grace of them and takes away the memories and identify of an angel and then uses bodies of dead humans vessels and puts the grace into the body of different beings than with reaches out to create grace and make angels that are as powerful as either knights or princes  
Heaven lights stabilize  
Angels knowing what that means smile  
Lucifer flys to the throne and sits  
Jo is sitting  
Jo  
your son  
Lucifer  
what about my son  
Jo  
He needs a mother  
Lucifer  
Right and let me guess you want to be jack mother  
Jo  
you know I won't use him  
Lucifer  
you know sure here another gift waves hand  
Jo feels her grace go back to a hundred and then feels the grace increase in strength she is now as powerful as two princes of hell  
Jo  
thank you, my lord  
Lucifer stands  
so strip poker


	4. alternate world michael

Michael; we have a rebellion led by Lucifer monster so we need to create more angels 

Angels how sir we don't know how 

Michael true okay bring me the prophetyhn

Angels sir we found a rebel outpost

Michael smiles okay let's go

The angels disappear

Zachariah okay men kill the grunts but take the commanders

Angels move out

Angels fall out of the sky in meteors

Clarie of this world and Jody run out with weapons yell out men fire when they get close enough

Guns shot fire out into the angels' deaths of angels are heard when more meteors 

When a sound of thunder parting is heard 

guns explode and lightning shots out of the sky hitting the soldiers and they all turn to dust when it hits 

A white man walks up 

Hello mud monkeys my name is Raphael 

Clarie stands shaking archangel fires her gun at Raphael he just walks and grabs the gun and puts finger on Clarie looks down at jody Zachariah give her to Castiel and have him tell us all she knows report back

Zachariah disappears

Uriel sir  

Raphael What 

Uriel walks up with the demon tablet 

Raphael good find I will give this to Michael and ...

Balthazar sir I think you need to see this 

Raphael this has better be  import...ant 

Raphael these humans found all the tablets wait there are four here I thought there were five 

Raphael, I must go give these to Michael

Raphael disappears

Raphael brother he shouts

Michael what

Raphael hands him the tablets 

Michael hmm thank you brother 

The prophet appears 

Michael translate the tablets BROTHER 

Raphael Yes 

Michael protect him yourself with your men 

Raphael yes brother 

Kevin gulps okay lets start 

Michael disappears 

angels appear 

Kevin starts okay stares at the demon tablet 

Kevin writes stuff down in English and Latin than enchodian ( the language of angels)

Kevin picks up the food the angels give him then eats it 

Kevin wait really woah Lucifer is really good 

Raphael what are you saying about my disgrace of a brother 

Kevin well he creates knights and princes right well he is also able to bring them back 

Raphael and why is that interesting 

Kevin because when you bring them back they are completely under your control with this spell which means 

Raphael, we can kill every last human without raising a hand do it 

Kevin okay need the blood of a dead prince grace of an angel and an archangel to bleed on the bones of a demon skull and the souls of hundred humans 

Raphael Okay write that down 

Kevin writes it 

Raphael move on to the next tablet 

Kevin reads and writes okay this is a pagan tablet 

Raphael worthless 

Kevin, I need a break

Raphael, you will get a break when you're dead

Kevin I can't 

Raphael grabs the prophet and heals his mind there now you can 

Kevin groans walks over woah 

Raphael what 

Raphael this is a tablet to create angels and archangels 

Raphael focus on this 

Weeks later okay here 

Raphael okay give the tablets to Michael  and journal  you men go 

Angels yes sir flys away 

Michael appears brother lets begin 

Kevin wait I did what you told me to take me to my mom 

Michael fine point a finger at Kevin 

Kevin burns 

Raphael are you sure that was wise brother 

Michael, he outlives his usefulness 

Michael okay let start on demons princes and knights than move on to angels and archangels 

on Sam and dean earth 

Asmodeus and the other princes and knights of hell return eyes snap open we serve Michael 

Alternate world knights and princes said the same 

Michael okay done now I will do archangels you do angels 

spend hours making new angels and archangels

michael points to the right side of angels and archangels you will power the portals to other worlds

Michael with this I WILL UNDEINED GOD 

 

 

 

 


End file.
